


one step at a time

by stiley



Series: A Study of Trafalgar Law [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Law wakes up gasping for breath, Doflamingo’s rancid breath still stings his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step at a time

Doflamingo takes Law’s shirt in his fist and leans in, growling, “I’ll get you some day,” and when Law wakes up gasping for breath, Doflamingo’s rancid breath still stings his nose.

He feels like he’s back in Dressrosa again; his shoulder burns where it’s been sewn together and his throat’s still raw from screaming. Doflamingo’s laughter still rings in his ears and it sends shivers down his spine.

He’s miles away by now, deep below in Bartolomeo’s ship and Luffy’s pressed against his side, skin warm in contrast to Law’s, and when Law looks over again, Luffy’s sitting up.

“Nightmare?”

Law looks away, breathing slowly as his heart beats hard against his ribcage. He fists the sheets in his hands. Doflamingo is gone; he’ll never come back.

Luffy’s hand is steady on his shoulder and when Luffy starts to rub circles in his back, Law sighs. The nausea is waning and he’s feeling more exhausted than ever. His shirt is drenched in sweat and he should get up to change, but he can’t be bothered.

“I used to get them back when my brother died,” Luffy murmurs, reaching over to take Law’s hand in his.

Law’s used to this by now, the touching thing. Luffy’s always touching someone, whether he’s leaning too close over someone’s shoulder or pressing against someone else. It’s a comfort thing.

His voice shakes, but he continues, “Every time I closed my eyes I saw him die. It was like someone put a tape on repeat. It was the same damn thing every night,” He squeezes Law’s hand tighter and Law squeezes back. “You need to talk about it. That’s the only way it’ll get better.”

He wants to say, “I’ve done this before,” but he can’t bring himself to.

He still dreams of Corazon, sometimes when he’s been working himself too hard and it’s never gone away. He’s always in that chest, pounding against the wood and screaming for Doflamingo to stop and let Corazon go.

“I’m scared,” He finally says, the low rumble of his voice the only sound in the room besides their breaths, “I’m just so scared.”

“I know.”


End file.
